


And Baby You've Got Me

by DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep/pseuds/DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep
Summary: Chloe has been hiding little notes for Beca to find to make her week a little better.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	And Baby You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Found some cute little images ([you can see them on my tumblr](https://eulersfeverdream.tumblr.com/post/619501021840982016/chloes-been-sneaking-notes-to-beca-all-week-to)) when I was digging through my old hard drive backup and decided I'd write a tiny short to make use of them, cause I was just in a fluff mood after writing a bunch of angst for another fic. I don't own any of the characters used in this story, and currently have no beta, so all the mistakes are mine. Enjoy.
> 
> _Well I’ve got you right here  
>  And baby, you’ve got me  
> We’ve got love together  
> And that is what we really need  
> Holly Arrowsmith - Love Together_

Chloe blew into her cupped hands, feeling her warm breath fight off a tiny bit of the chill that had soaked into her skin. She rubbed her hands briskly then pulled her glove back on, then stopped to admire her handiwork. A thin smile crept up her cheeks as she scanned the back of Beca's car where she had carefully carved three words into the light dusting of snow with her bare finger in something remarkably close to her neat, elegant handwriting.

_'i love you'_

Chloe had been leaving little notes to Beca all week long, ever since she came home after a terrible Monday. The artist the label had saddled her girlfriend with was a self-important clown, which would be hard enough to deal with if it was some A-list star talent, but Chloe had endured a rough version of the track that Beca was trying to salvage and they definitely were not A-list. Or D-list. Heck, Chloe wasn't entirely sure they were still in the arabic alphabet, they might need to keep going to cyrillic. Anyway, on a whim Chloe had stuck a hastily written note into Beca's lunch on Tuesday. The black sharpie simply read _'you are beautiful'_ , with a little heart on the bottom. Obviously she had included a heart, rushed or not, these things were important! She had smiled all day imagining Beca opening up her cooler after a rough few hours, and reading her note under the tree branches in Bryant park. Beca hadn't said anything when she came home, but she had walked in the door and had captured Chloe's lips in an incredibly sweet kiss before she could even say hello, so Chloe was certain she'd read it. Wednesday she had dug up some of her beautiful scrapbooking paper and written out a longer note which she folded into an origami heart, then slipped that into the pocket where Beca always put her phone in her favorite leather jacket. Chloe was pretty sure that Beca would find it when she got onto the subway and pulled out her phone to check e-mails like she always did. Chloe had been a little sad that she wouldn't get to see Beca's face when she opened it up and saw the four lines of tidy script she had hidden inside. 

_'i love you  
for all that you are  
all that you have been  
and all you're yet to be.'_

Chloe wasn't sure what she would do for tomorrow. She was pretty sure skywriting was too expensive, and she couldn't even imagine trying to manufacture a way to make sure Beca was outside at the right time, but she was sure she would think of something. She looked back at the car one last time, the street blissfully quiet for a morning in Brooklyn, but freshly fallen snow could hush even the big apple. She was a tiny bit worried that something would mess up her note, but Chloe had checked the forecast and they weren't due for any more snow, and she knew Beca would see the car when she left for work in about fifteen minutes or so. She gave up a contented sigh, watching her breath turn into a cloud as it left her lips and drift into the still black air. She turned on her heel and hurriedly power walked toward the subway station on her way to Church Ave, where she worked.

* * *

Beca wrapped her left hand around her right, hooking her fingertips over the knuckles, then squeezed. She offered a sigh of relief as she felt her joints relax, the telltale crunching sound as bubbles of gas escaped her joints. She rubbed her closed fist absent mindedly with her hand, enjoying the sensation before she reached her arm out and plucked her coffee mug off of her cramped desk. The surface of the desk was a tangle of wires to her mixing board, her computer keyboard and mouse, and several other accessories to help her do her job, and the mug left a hole, as if a tiny rodent had jumped up from its nest in a stand of reeds and scurried off. Beca sipped the coffee which had long since gone cold and put the mug back where it came from, which was really the only place it could fit. Her headphones were wrapped around her neck and she considered for a moment taking them off and getting up to walk around the office for a few minutes, give her body a chance to stretch. She probably should, she'd been hunched over working on finding a way to save the pile of dogshit that her recording artist called a track for - her thoughts trailed off as she noticed it was later than she had realized, her eye catching the time in the bottom right of her monitor. Almost as if on cue the relative silence of her tiny office erupted into a buzzing clatter as the vibrate setting on her phone went off, the thin slab of glass and metal dancing slowly on the desktop as the tiny motor thundered inside. A half second later the screen lit up and her ringer caught on to the fact that she was getting a call, Bruno Mars's 'Just the Way You Are' pouring out of the tinny, underpowered speaker at the bottom of the device. Beca's expression lit up, a broad smile dominating a face that usually was home to a perpetual scowl at work. That was Chloe's ringtone, and Beca had a pretty good guess why she was getting an unannounced call. She scrambled to pull her oversized headphones off, hanging them from the hook beneath her desk, and slid her finger across the glass screen to accept the call. She brought the phone up to her ear, her thick rings clicking on the edge as she got a good hold on the phone.

"Beca!" came the excited shout in her ear.

"Oh, hey Chlo, aren't you at work?" Beca struggled to keep her voice nonchalant, playing the part of the unsuspecting girlfriend even though she knew damn well why Chloe was calling her.

"You little sneak! You stole my schtick!"

Beca bit her tongue between her front teeth, trying desperately to not crack up at Chloe's reaction.

"You have a schtick? Is that even a thing?" Beca said, surrendering to laughter as she spoke, but managing to keep it to a small chuckle.

"You know what I'm talking about! That note!"

"Oh, the note." Beca said, feigning her best eureka moment impression.

"Yeah smarty!" Chloe barked, but Beca could tell she wasn't really angry.

"So..."

"So it was the sweetest thing you've done in a while, even if it was plagiarized!" Chloe said, giggling. Beca smiled and didn't say anything for a moment, leaning back into her chair, and picturing a beautiful smile curving up to impossibly blue eyes framed by curls of fiery red hair.

"I love you baby." she finally sighed, humming contentedly into her phone's microphone.

"I love you too Becs."

Beca's smile widened at Chloe's affectionate nickname for her, and she tipped her chair back forward, catching herself on her desk with the support of her forearms.

"See you tonight baby."

Beca heard Chloe blow a kiss into the other end of the line and she pressed the button to end the call.

* * *

On the other side of town Chloe put her phone back into the pocket of her scrubs and leaned against a stand of empty cages. Stacey, her friend and coworker looked up from the desk and beamed a shit-eating grin at the redhead. Chloe had been telling Stacie about all the notes she'd left for Beca all week.

"Girl you have got it B-A-D, bad, for that chick."

Chloe nodded, unperturbed, then gestured to the desk, next to where Stacie was sitting, with her chin.

"Can you blame me?" she asked. Stacey looked at the tiny stack of notes, where there was a note quickly scrawled in messy but legible block letters, with a big heart sketched in the bottom half of the paper.

_'Don't forget that I LOVE you'_


End file.
